Friends?
by The-Odd-One-Is-Loose-Beware
Summary: This is a story about a girl who made friends with Kensei Muguruma, right away in the Rukon district. They have went through many things together as best friends with more to come. OC/KM Read to find out, Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, R R Please!
1. Shiromira

**Hey guys! This is my first Bleach FanFiction! Please enjoy and now flames! R+R Please! Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi  
**

Walking through the Rukon district, I yawned. Suddenly a roar broke through the crowd. I gripped the hilt of my zanpaktou, as I recognized the reiatsu. Hollow. I shunpo'd to the forest that was outside of the Rukon district. I spilled a little bit of my reiatsu. I new it would be like a magnet for it. I was right. The hollow's roar shook the trees. Unsheathing my zanpaktou, and taking a ready stance, and sealing a bit of reiatsu once more. "Flare, Shiromira." I muttered. My blade was surrounded in white flames as the blade turned solid black with the tip, red, and shaped like fire. A red ribbon that was at the end, wrapped itself around my arm as I charged at the hollow.

It fired a cero as I barely moved out of the way. I launched myself at the hollow and wedged my blade in its shoulder, making it howl in pain. Taking a closer look at the hollow, it was sort of like a spider mixed with a cat. Its mask was like a cat as it had two horns on top like ears, and it had red strips across its cheeks like whiskers. It had 8 legs and a round body like a spider. Landing back on the ground, without my zanpaktou, which is still wedged in its shoulder. I closed my eyes and muttered, "Explode." and Shiromira, exploded into white flames, causing the hollow to get very angry.

I held out my hand as Shiromira returned to its normal shikai form. When I was holding out my hand for Shiromira, I didn't notice the hollow move closer. When it was to late, I got smacked backwards and I slid through the grass and ended up sliding back into a tree. I hit my head hard causing blood to run down the side of my head and mouth. My eyes changed color as my mood changed to pissed off. They went from blue to red. I pulled back my lips into a snarl revealing sharp canines and my wolf ears popped up out of no where in my hair.

My tailed popped up to out of my shihakshou. The black tail flicked around as I gripped the hilt and launched myself toward the hollow and stabbed my zanpaktou in its mask. It screamed and vaporized. I sheathed Shiromira and patted off my shihakshou, then running a hand through my long brunette hair and I made my black ears and tail disappear. I heard someone cough. I snapped backwards and saw my captain leaning on a tree.

'_Shit, if he saw my ears and tail..._' I thought. My eyes went back to blue to show that I was...not pissed off. "How long have you been there?" I asked him. "From the beginning." He replied as we walked out of the forest towards the Rukon district. I'm surprised Mashiro wasn't following him around like usual. "So I bet you want an explanation of why I don't fight like that all the time? Or because of the ears and tail?" I suggested. He shook his head.

I stopped and rose an eyebrow questioningly. He turned to face me and wore a smile, which creeped me out because he rarely ever smiles. Well most of the reason is because Mashiro is pissing him off, but she's not here right now. "What's with that smile...?" I asked cautiously. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the 9th squad barracks. My expression dropped as I realized what he needs me to do. "Damn it Kensei! Let me go! Mashiro should do her own work!" I yelled angrily as he continued to drag me against my will.

My eye color changed to purple for panic. I hated doing work. ANYTHING but work! I whimpered. "Please don't make me do her work Kensei..." I begged. He didn't stop. "Sorry but since your the next seat, your doing it." He replied. An idea popped into my head. A dangerous smile crossed over my face on top my lips. "Oh Kensei!~"I sang out. He stopped. "What?..." He asked cautiously. "If I have to do her paperwork, your giving me a piggyback towards the barracks anytime I want.~" I replied. A vein popped up, right above his left eyebrow. "No." He growled. His smile that he once wore, it wasn't there anymore. "Then no work." I replied.

Pulling out of his grip and crossing my arms. He clenched his fist. Then he released it and once more a smile came up, but this one looked evil. I slowly crept back. He quickly stepped forward and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. His hand rested high up on my thigh and I hung over his back. I pounded on his back as a blush crept over my cheeks.

It sort of felt...good with his hand there...I mentally slapped myself and continued pounding his back and yelling, "Let me down Kensei! I don't want to do her work!" I started to kick my legs around too. His hand hand to creep higher to get a good hold of me. My face dyed even redder. "Nope. Your gonna do that work, or your gonna get Mashiro to do it herself." He replied. I felt his grip tighten on me. I squeaked.

"What?" He asked as he kept walking through the streets. People were beginning to look at him weird. "Your hand is a bit high up on my leg..." I choked out. Some people began to cheer him on which made me dig my face into the back of his haori and grip it tight with my fists. I felt him tense up. I smirked a bit. I think he barely figured out what I meant. He lowered his hand to the back of my knee quickly.

"You barely figured out what they were cheering about?" I muttered. "Yea..." His voice trailed off. "Can I get down now?" I asked, pulling my face out of the back of his haori. He let me down but kept a firm grip on my shoulder. We were here at the barracks. "MASHIRO!" I called. She peeked her head out of the corner. "Can you please do your work?~"I asked hoping she would say yes. She shook her head. "I'll buy you rice cakes later~" I sang. This caught her attention as she raced into her office and began to work.

Kensei gasped. I patted him on the shoulder. "Secret sentence." I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "So I dragged you here, and pretty much embarrassed myself by carrying you on my shoulder like that in public,...for nothing?" He asked still unsure. I nodded. I growled in frustration as his cheeks tinted red. He stormed into his office and slammed the door shut. I giggled. "Dumbass." I muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" He yelled from the other side of the door. I opened it and peeked my head through. "And it's true." I smiled. A vein popped up in his head again as the paint brush he hand in his hand broke in half. I stuck my tongue out and ran out of the barracks. I shunpo'd away, but instead of running for my life, I took myself to the roof and sat there. It was getting dark. I sighed.


	2. Sad Flashback and How We Became Friends

**Hi guys! Once more enjoy and NO flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi**

Today may have seemed like a cheery, funny day, but it's not. It's a depressing, sad day. Today 110 years ago, my brother died. He got killed in the line of work, also known as, being a fucking shinigami. I hugged my knees and rested my head on my knees. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath as tears poured down my cheeks. I flinched as I felt a hand wipe my tears away. I opened my eyes and saw silver hair with the moon reflecting off of it. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a warm embrace. I dug my face into his chest and cried. I missed my brother so badly. The only problem is, his death was because of me.

"I...miss...him!" I said between sobs. Kensei is the only person who new about my brother since we have been friends since childhood.

**xXFlashBackXx**

_"Whats your name?" He asked me as he sat next to me on top of a hill just outside of the West Rukon. "Ribeka, but I don't remember my last name..." I had replied. He was about two years older than me and we had became friends right away. "Hmmm...What if you use my last name then?" He suggested. I didn't even know his name yet but I agreed cheerfully. "My names Kensei Muguruma." He replied holding his hand out to shake. _

_I gratefully shook it. I smiled, only to have him respond with an equally bright smile. "Do you got any family?" He asked as we sat there and watched the people bustle through the streets. I nodded. "My older brother. He's a shinigami named Jyoi." I said proudly. "What squad is he?" He asked. "9. He's the lieutenant." I crossed my arms and looked down watching the streets as my smile faded. "That's cool! I wanna be a soul reaper when I get older! I'm going to join the academy. Are you?" He asked, seeing that my smile faded as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and tried to cheer me up._

_I nodded. "Maybe we will be in the same squad." I replied, turning toward him and forcing a smile. My smiled faded once more as I felt tears build up in my eyes. "Whats wrong?" He asked curiously. "I-I'm worried about my brother." I replied turning away from him and hugging my knees._

_All of a sudden someone coughed behind us. I whipped around, first shocked, then happy. "Jyoi!" I screamed, jumped up and lunged into his arms. He had to bend down to be at my height. "Hey Ribeka. How are you?" He asked, ruffling my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled then saw Kensei. He shuffled over to him and smiled. "So who might you be?" He asked. _

_"Kensei Muguruma." He replied, not happy about my brother putting his hand in his silver hair. "Do you got a family here? Because it's getting dark they might be worried." He asked. Kensei shook his head. "I don't got a family, but I've got a new friend! Ribeka!" He smiled. I looked at Kensei, shocked. He didn't have a family? I didn't know. "Well good for you!" Jyoi smiled and he stood up straight. I looked at him curiously and watched the setting sun reflect off of his brunette, short, scruffy hair. _

_Then I looked at Kensei as it was reflecting off his silver, short, scruffy hair. I smiled. They both almost look the same. Suddenly the comforting silence was broken when our stomachs growled. I held my stomach and blushed in embarrassment. Jyoi smiled at us and got an idea. "You guys want something to eat?" He asked. We nodded quickly, he laughed and all of us began to walk down the hill toward the district. _

_Once we reached my house, Jyoi went into the kitchen and began to cook. Me and Kensei sat at the table, I had a small smile plastered on my face as Kensei looked around curiously. I closed my eyes for a minute. Suddenly I heard a loud roar. I snapped my eyes open, and looked towards the kitchen. Kensei was no longer looking around curiously, he now was looking in the same direction that I was. I stumbled backwards when Jyoi was sent crashing through the door with blood dripping down the side of his face. _

_"Jyoi!" Me and Kensei yelled as we ran toward him. Jyoi looked toward me, his normal relaxed look was replaced by anger. "Run Ribeka! They're after you! Kensei you run too! I'll hold the hollow off!" He growled as he stood up. We stopped in our tracks and watched for a few seconds. He stabbed his sword into the floor to help him stand up and his reiatsu began to swirl around him. It hurt us. "RUN NOW!" He boomed. We didn't need to be told twice. _

_Me and Kensei bolted out of the house and down the street, stumbling every few steps and trying to catch our breath. All of a sudden, when we stopped about 134 feet away from the house a scream broke through. Jyoi! My eyes widened as I turned to look toward the house. A hollow was towering over my house with an arm hanging over the edge of his mouth. "J-jyoi..." I cried and collapsed to my knees. _

_Kensei kneel'd next to me and pulled me into a hug. Then an idea snapped in my head. Well, a stupid one. "I've got to kill that damn hollow..." I muttered, pulling out of Kensei's embrace and I stumbled toward the house, dragging myself with a blank expression. I held out my hand in front of me as a dark aura swirled around me. I felt my canines grow and overlap my lip. Wolf ears popped up on my head and a tail appeared from underneath my black kimono. I swished around furiously. My eyes changed to black and I got down on all fours. I slowly began to turn into a wolf. I heard Kensei gasp. _

_Anger overtook me once more as I charged at the hollow. Finally reaching it, I launched myself towards its mask and scratched at it, launching me higher, above it. More of my aura, which turned out to be reiatsu, surrounded me causing the hollow to howl. I gripped the edges of his mask and hung on looking him in the eyes. It lifted one of its giant claw like hands and it swatted me off, sending me into the wall of my house. I cried out in pain, but anger still over powered it. _

_I may be just a kid, but I'll fight to protect, or to get revenge. I launched myself at the hollow once more only to get smacked down again and have blood drip down over my eyes. I snarled. "Ribeka!" Kensei yelled. I looked back, he had a scared expression. "Let the soul reapers take care of it! We have to run!" Kensei yelled once more. I shook my head. "You go...ahead and run." I exclaimed. This time when I charged at the hollow, it had a cero formed and it fired it at me, but I made it to its mask in time and I clawed it off, making the hollow disintegrate. I still got hit with some of the cero, causing me to turn back into human form and fall to my death. _

_My ears and tail disappeared and my eyes went back to blue. Blood trailing down as I fell and my eyes half lidded. I was in extreme pain. Finally I made contact with the ground and cried out in pain. Kensei ran toward me. "Ribeka!" He screamed. He fell to his knee's beside me and picked me up in his arms. "Jyoi, can rest in peace now..." I muttered into his chest with a smile. _

_He sat there cradling me in his lap. "Just wait, the soul r-reapers should be here s-soon." He stuttered. I didn't reply. I just closed my eyes and kept smiling. Suddenly I felt him jump slightly. I opened my eyes and saw a lady look at me curiously. Kensei eyed her cautiously. She was wearing the same thing my brother was before he got killed. "Hi. I'm Unohana-taichou. From the 13 gotei, taichou of squad 4." She said gently as she kneel'd in front of Kensei and took me from him. I winced and passed out._

**xXEndOfFlashBackXx**

Pulling out of Kensei's warm, comforting embrace I took a shaky breath. "You miss Jyoi a lot don't you?" He asked, placing an arm around my shoulders. I nodded. "I may have known him just for that short time, but he was pretty cool." Kensei replied giving me one of his rare smiles. I nodded. "Want to go visit his grave?" He asked gently. I nodded then yawned.

He stood up and grabbed my arm to help me up. He placed me on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold myself up easier. I heard him let out a small groan which made a blush creep up across my cheeks. Placing my head in the crook of his neck, he shunpo'd off of the roof and began to walk to the graves. "Thank you." I muttered into his neck. I felt him tense, "No problem. If your tired, go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." He replied. I nodded and fell asleep.


	3. The stormy night at the grave

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I'm trying to make this a good story, so please, no criticizing. I'm not that good of a writer, but please R+R Disclaimer****: I do Not own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi**

"Ribeka. Ribeka wake up." I heard a familiar voice call. I wearily opened my eyes, seeing Kensei looking down at me. He smiled. I put an arm up, and gripped his shoulder, pulling myself up into a sitting position. He placed a hand on the small of my back and gently helped me up. I yawned as he steered me toward the grave. Once we reached it, we both stopped in front of it and bowed our heads. It started to rain. I was actually pretty glad it started to rain because it hid my tears.

Kensei lifted one of the sleeves of his haori and held it over my head, pulling me into his side. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed. He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed circles in my back to calm me. The rain began to pick up as I calmed down. I pulled out of Kensei's grip and looked up at him, his silver hair was plastered to his face, framing a concerned expression. He forced a smile. He frowned as I realized, I was semi dry, while he was soaking. I felt guilty. "Kensei...you didn't need to keep me dry..." I muttered. He smiled. "But I wanted to." He replied. I couldn't help but smile too. I gripped his shoulders and jumped up quickly as I placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

His face stained red as he realized what I did. Then I realized too, and I stained a darker red. I un-clipped my hair, letting my brunette, now soaked, hair fall down. It outlined my face and fell all the way to my waist. Kensei placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair as we began to walk back to the barracks.

I noticed that he was starting to feel cold. I looked up at him and his mouth was slightly agape as he sneezed. He was getting sick. I gripped tightly onto his arm and made us shunpo to the entrance of the barracks. I walked him to his room and sat him on his futon. I went to the bathroom, which was right outside his office, and grabbed a towel. I walked back and made him take off the top to his uniform.


	4. An Accident?

**Hope you like it! R+R Disclaimer: I do Not own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi  
**

At first he began to protest, but I won the argument. He removed his top, and sneezed again. "Ughhh." He growled. I sat next to him and began to dry him off. I pushed him on his back and sat next to him, drying off his chest. He turned his head to face away from me. I smiled then felt a pang of guilt. He is freezing cold because he was trying to keep me dry.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." I muttered. This caught his attention. He turned his head back to stare me in the eye. "What do you have to be sorry about?" He asked. "For you getting sick." I replied, letting the sadness fill my eyes. He sighed and rested on his elbows, as I hung my head and frowned.

He lifted one hand to push a piece of wet hair behind my ear. "It's not you fault." He replied. I looked over at him as my eyes began to feel heavy. It was already really late. After I finished drying him, I threw the towel on the floor and yawned. My hair air dried. "Do you wanna sleep here tonight?" Kensei suggested when he saw me sway back and forth tiredly. I gave a weak nod.

I laid myself down next to him and curled up against him. He wrapped an arm around my waist protectively and rested his face in the crook of my neck. I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw Kensei, in the same position as when we went to sleep. I gently pulled out of his embrace and stood up. I leaned back and raised my arms above my head and stretched. I heard a groan come from behind me. Kensei sat up and rubbed his eye tiredly. I realized he was still shirtless. I tried to fight the upcoming blush, only to fail. Then when my eyes traced down his chest, I noticed a tattoo. 69, is what it read.

I rose an eyebrow curiously. "When did you get the tattoo?" I asked, sitting next to him again. "I don't remember but it was a while ago." He muttered. "Why 69?" "My first name and the squad number." He replied laying on his stomach, burying his face in the futon. I placed a hand on his back and slowly rubbed small circles in his back. "Thank you for yesterday." I muttered. He nodded slightly. I got an idea to pay him back.

I placed both of my hands on his shoulders, realizing how small my hands are compared to some muscles he acquired over the years, and I began to massage him. I heard him let out some moans of pleasure causing me to blush. I slowly moved my hands towards his shoulder blades, then onto his spine, then about an inch away from his hips. I saw him grip the sheets trying to help him stop. It didn't. He let out a loud moan in pleasure. "T-thank you." He managed to choke out. "It's the least I can do for yesterday." I replied.

Something else popped into my head. I can massage the front too. I flipped him over onto his back. He rose an eye brow questioningly. I placed my hands on his stomach, causing him to tense up. I slowly began to move my fingers, massaging him slowly but roughly. He threw his head back, closing his eyes and holding a straight face, even though sometimes, you can tell by the slightest twitch, that he's enjoying it.

I moved my hands up to where his tattoo was and rubbed circles around it. This caught his attention, making him throw his head up to face me as his eyes caught mine. They were filled with something I've never seen come from him, not once for the centuries I have known him. Desire. This made me blush uncontrollably. He rested on his elbows and rested one of his hands behind my head, pushing my face closer to his as he leaned in further closing the gap between our lips. He kissed me hungrily, revealing an emotion I would have never thought I had, love. I kissed him back equally, only to be interrupted by a growling stomach.

I sat up, pulling out of his grip and held my stomach, hiding my eyes behind my bangs and I blushed in embarrassment. He chuckled, making me look up and noticing a small tint of red on his cheeks. He sat up and walked toward his closet, pulling out a uniform shirt as he slipped it on. I got off of his futon and walked to the door. I slid it open and crept down the hall toward my room. Good thing about being part wolf, you can sneak anywhere without being heard. I slid open the door and walked in.

I heard snoring. Looking over to my futon, I saw a familiar green haired girl. I smiled. I walked over to my closet, and grabbing a new uniform, I crept out of my room and down toward the bathroom. Walking in, I smelt a muggy smell making me notice, someone was just in here. I placed my uniform on a rack, and turned on the shower. Undressing quickly, I slipped into the shower letting warm water fall over me.


	5. Training With Yoruichi

**Oooo training with Yoruichi! :P R+R Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi  
**

Stepping out of the bathroom, fully dressed with my hair back in a pony tail. My bangs hanging in my face as my eye color turned to gray for bored. I walked down the hall toward the kitchen, for the 9th squad barracks, seeing Eshima, Mashiro, Kensei and the others already sitting around the table eating. I dragged myself towards the table as Eshima and Kensei made room for me to sit between them. I gratefully did, sitting down, with a plate of food already in front of me.

Finishing breakfast, I stood up and began to ask Kensei something. "Kensei, do you mind if I go to squad 2 to train a bit with Shihouin-taichou?" I asked. "Go ahead, but be careful." He replied. I smiled and raced out of the barracks. Shunpoing from rooftop to rooftop, I soon reached the squad 2 barracks. I stood at the front gate when one of the seated officers from the stealth force came up to me. "Who are you and why are you here?" He asked. "I am Ribeka Muguruma from squad 9, and I have come to train with Shihouin-taichou." I replied slightly bowing. "Wait one moment." With that, he was gone.

I stood there waiting as my eye color changed back to blue. He appeared back in front of me. "Right this way." He exclaimed, taking me through a small forest then finally appearing at the squads doors. They were gigantic! I know I've seen them many times before, but it never ceases to amaze me! The doors read 2 on it and then they opened.

Yoruichi was lounging around in a chair with her squad kneeling before her. I noticed Soifon and smirked. Time to start a little bit of trouble. "Hey Shihouin-taichou!" I said playfully. She hates me calling her by formal titles. "What did I tell you about formalities?" She complained. I smiled. Walking up toward her, pacing by Soifon, I stuck my tongue out at her playfully. She fell for it. "Brat!" She growled. Pouncing upwards and stomping toward me. A wolfish grin crept across my face.

Soifon started to growl threats at me but I zoned out and turned toward Yoruichi. "So do ya' wanna' go train?" I asked casually. "HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" Soifon yelled. "Soifon shut up. And I would really enjoy that Ribeka." Yoruichi replied as a cat-like smile snuck across her face. Soifon fell back into position. Yoruichi stood up and began walking to the front door, passing by me and then stopping at the front door. She turned around to face me. "Are you just gonna' stand there and look stupid, or are you gonna' follow?" She asked.

She just hit a nerve as a canine grew and overlapped my lip. She smiled and shunpo'd away. I followed after her. Once I reached the training ground that as outside of the Sereitei, I called out for her. "Yoruichi!" "You finally decided to show up." She smirked. I smiled. "Ready?" She nodded. I charged at her, after placing Shiromira on a rock away from her and I was getting ready to kick at her. She blocked it with her own foot and rebounded off of the rock and threw a punch, hitting me in the gut. I coughed up just a little bit of blood.

I smiled evilly as I came up with a plan. I focused a bit of my reiatsu to my feet and I charged at her again. She threw punches which I blocked with my fists, then I threw a couple of kicks at her. When she tried to reflect them, she made contact with my reiatsu, causing her to pull back and rub her ankles in pain. She looked at me and smiled. "Did you just come up with that?" She asked. I nodded with a large smile. She thought for a moment. "Do you mind if I teach the stealth force that? If not, I can understand you wanting to keep it to yourself." She asked. "Go ahead, but just teach them the feet. I wanna use it on other parts of my body." I replied. She nodded.

"Want to continue or did that hurt you to much?" I teased. She growled. "Continue, but I wanna train against your wolf side." She replied. I rose an eyebrow questioningly. "Really?" "Yep." She replied. I sighed and made my eye color change to red. My tail and ears popped up and my canines grew and overlapped my lip. I focused my reiatsu into my fists and feet, allowing it to be seen. Yoruichi's eyes widened, at seeing the color of my reiatsu. It was dark and evil. I charged at her and threw punches, kicks and I ended up snapping my jaws at her a couple of times.

Each hit that made contact with her, caused her pain. After about 50 minutes to an hour, I was beginning to feel weak. My reiatsu was slowly wearing away. Finally my wolf side diminished away and I was back to regular human form and losing strength. Yoruichi wasn't looking to good either. She had a bit of blood in random places. She looked pale, which is uncommon with her. And she was panting heavily. She bounced off of a rock and came at me with a reiatsu filled fist. She hit me in the gut sending me flying backwards, into a large boulder, breaking it in half. I cried out in pain as blood poured down the side of my face and the corner of my mouth. I managed a weak grin at Yoruichi. "You win." I replied.

She walked up to me and held out a hand to help me up. I gratefully took it and it took me a few minutes to stop the dizziness. After a while I went to the rock that had Shiromira on and grabbed him, hooking him up to my belt. Yoruichi placed me on her back and managed one more shunpo, making us end up outside of the training ground, in the forest. I scrambled off of her back and thanked her for the training. We walked our separate ways. Half way to the barracks I noticed I was dripping blood. It was from my back. I sighed and continued.


	6. Injuries

**Hope ya like it! R+R Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi  
**

Reaching the barracks, I knocked on the door with my forehead, because I was to weak to lift my arms to open it or knock normally. I leaned forward on the door, so when Kensei opened it, I fell into his arms. A smile was stuck on my face, but when I looked at his expression, it was terrified. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked, picking me up bridal style. "Training." I said hoarsely. He carried me toward his room. Opening the door someone began to talk, "Wha' happen'd to her?" Shinji asked, walking over to me. Kensei sighed.

"Training with Shihouin." Kensei replied, placing me on his futon. "Rough." Shinji replied. He nodded. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna' go get Unohana." said Kensei as he sunpo'd away. Seeing Unohana-taichou, brings back that horrible day of Jyoi's death. She was the one who helped me after I got rid of that hollow and nearly faced death.

**xXFlashBackXx**

_When I woke up, I was in a panic. I sat up quickly and screamed. I was in an infirmary bed. "Calm down Ribeka!" Kensei said in a hushed yell. I looked over at him and let out a sigh of relief. Kensei stood up and pushed me back to lay me down. He had a scowl stuck on his facial features. "Stay laying down, your still healing." He replied. I weakly nodded. _

_"How are you able to turn into a wolf?" He asked curiously as he sat in the bed next to me. "I don't know. I've been able to do that for a long time. Please keep it a secret..." I replied. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "I promise." He exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around him as I realized something, something so powerful it was like being slapped over and over. Jyoi is dead. Tears piled up in my eyes. _

_"Jyoi..." I muttered into Kensei's side. I then began to feel pain shoot up my side. I pulled out of his side and recoiled backwards in pain. My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly in a silent scream. My joints were aching from exertion. I began to shake. Kensei was sorta' panicking, not knowing what to do. I gripped his arm tightly. Unohana-taichou came through the doors with a syringe. Kensei eyed it cautiously. _

_Unohona held up a hand to calm him down. She shuffled over to the edge of the bed, next to me and pricked it into my arm. She pushed down onto it and it released a liquid into my blood system. Pain reliever. I let out a sigh of relief. The pain vanished quickly. Kensei relaxed. I curled up into his chest once more, like a little girl would do with her big brother. I fell asleep._

**xXEndOfFlashBackXx**

Kensei appeared back, with Unohona and Hiyori. Hiyori opened her mouth to say something but was removed from the room by Shinji. As soon as the door closed I heard a loud crash. I gave a weak smile. Unohana-taichou came up beside me and placed some bandages and goz down. She turned toward Kensei. "I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to leave for the moment." She exclaimed. He didn't show any sign of moving. On cue Shinji came through the door, with a bloody nose, and he grabbed a hold of Kensei's arm. "Come on, she said she needs you to leave." Shinji replied, pulling him. Kensei groaned and complied.

I slowly sat up. She slid my top and bra off. She sat behind me and I held a blanket in front of my chest in case someone walked in. Unohana-taichou began to clean my wounds with some disinfectant she must have had, that I didn't notice. I cried out in pain once it came in contact with my back wound. I heard another thump and then sliding. Kensei leaning against the wall? Most likely.

She began to place goz over the wound and also she began to wrap me up in bandages. Once she was done, and my chest was covered, She faced me towards her and she cleaned the wound on my head. The wrapping bandages around my head, under my hair, and then she cleaned the corner of my mouth. "Done." She exclaimed giving me a warm smile. "Thank you, Unohona-taichou. May I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded. "Yoruichi needs healing too. We were training, and she was a bit worse then me." I gave a weak smile. She nodded and headed out.

Kensei, Shinji and Hiyori came back in. Hiyori sat next to me and asked; "What happened to you?" "Training with Yoruichi." I replied hoarsely. "She takes it seriously doesn't she?" Suggested Shinji. I nodded. "She caught me off guard when we were fighting, that's the only reason she won, otherwise I was winning." I replied proudly. "So in other words, you almost won, but lost." Shinji tried to make it shorter. I nodded. "Nice." Hiyori replied with a large smile.


	7. New Things Learned

**xD I like the beginning a lot! Lol Enjoy R+R Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi  
**

"Hey dickhead! I'm thirsty!" She yelled at Shinji. "Go get something to drink then!" He yelled. "No! You go get it for me dickhead!" She responded. I sighed and stood up. They stopped bickering and looked at me, along with Kensei. I walked out of the room and made sure I had Shiromira hooked onto my belt. Walking to the side of the barracks as I found a latter. Since I was to weak to shunpo, I climbed the latter and sat down.

I hugged my knees and watched the clouds. After about 5 minutes I heard something that I couldn't help but smile at. "MASHIRO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kensei yelled. "No! Kensei you big jerk! I want my rice cakes!" She whined. Kensei walked outside only to be followed by the green haired girl. I kneel'd on the edge of the roof and watched. Kensei growled. "I didn't promise you those rice cakes! Ribeka did!" "I don't care! I want my rice cakes!" She screamed.

I pulled out some money and threw it over the edge. "Go buy yourself the rice cakes Mashiro!" I called down. She saw the money and scrambled to get it then looked up at me. "Thank you Ribeka! Your not a jerk like Kensei!" She replied as she ran away before Kensei could kill her. Kensei shunpo'd up to the roof and sat next to me. "You OK now?" He asked gently. I shrugged. "I don't know, but I plan on visiting him again today." I replied. Kensei sneezed. "Bless you." I exclaimed. "Thanks. And when you go, I wanna go too." He replied.

I shook my head. "No your not." I looked at him and sighed. I laid back and realized I still didn't have a top on, only bandages. I crossed my arms over my chest as a blush crept over my cheeks. He rose an eyebrow questioningly. Then something snapped in his head and he turned away with red stained cheeks, that reached up to his ears. _'He must be thinking about...oooohhhh crap. This morning.' _I blushed deeper and turned on my side away from him.

"Um...sorry about this morning..." He muttered. _'Does that mean he regretted it?'_ "Don't worry about it." I replied turning to face him and forcing a smile. He just slightly nodded. I made my wolf ears pop up and my tail appear. Kensei smiled and placed his hand on my head. He scratched behind my ears which made me lean into his shoulder and groan in pleasure. That's the bad part about being part wolf, you enjoy being scratched behind the ears.

He chuckled. "You like being scratched behind the ears?" He asked. I nodded quickly and grinned like a little kid. He just continued, still smiling. "I find it surprising that from all the years we've known each other, I'm still learning new stuff about you." He exclaimed. "Yep." I simply replied.

After a few minutes, I heard a large howl from far away. It made me prick my ears in the direction. Hollow. I stood up quickly. Kensei looked at me curiously. I looked at him with a panicked expression. Then I used some of the little reiatsu that came back from training and shunpo'd to the hollow's position. When I stood in front of it, it reminded me to much of the one that killed Jyoi. I felt a sudden anger come over me. My ears stood up and my tail flicked lowly.

Unsheathing Shiromira, I exclaimed; "Flare, Shiromira." It erupted into white flames and it transform to its shikai state. My blade was surrounded in white flames as the blade turned solid black with the tip, red, and shaped like fire. A red ribbon that was at the end, wrapped itself around my arm. Kensei appeared next to me. I jumped in surprise. "Don't scare me like that!" I snapped. "What's got you pissed?" He muttered, Unsheathing Tachikaze and saying its release phrase, causing it to go into its shikai state.

"The hollow just looks a little to much like the hollow that killed Jyoi!" I snarled. He took a step back, knowing full well not to piss me off more. I launched myself at the hollow, stabbing it in the chest. "Flare." I whispered. White flames protruded the hollow's chest causing it to wail in pain. I landed next to Kensei. "Burn to death." I growled. The hollow's flames spread from its chest to its mask, slowly creeping under the edges as if prying off the mask. I held out my arm and then threw Shiromira, as it made contact with the mask, the hollow disintegrated I walked over to where the hollow once was, bent down, picked up Shiromira and sheathed it. I began to pant heavily. My ears and tail dissapeared and I fell to my knees. Kensei rushed over to my side.

He sheathed Tachikaze, upset that he didn't get to use it. Picking my up bridal style he shunpo'd toward the squad 4 infirmary. "Your staying in here for a while, I've got a meeting and I don't think I can trust you by yourself." He growled. I simply buried my face into his chest and heard him sigh. I smirked into his top. I can always get him with that.

He walked up to Unohana-taichou and asked, "Do you have any room where I can put this trouble-maker?" He asked. I thumped his chest and smiled at his low growl. Unohona-taichou nodded and led him to a room. It was a small, cozy room. He laid me on the bed and smiled. "See you later." He replied placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair a bit. He walked out.

Soon after he left I began to feel sleepy, I fell asleep in the bed. Soon to wake up to something horrible.


	8. HeartBreaking News

**I find the next couple of chapters a bit sad, but if you don't know what they're implying to, go watch episode 206 and on. R+R Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, I only own Ribeka and Jyoi  
**

When I woke up there was an announcement going on. "Now announcing! Taichou of squad 9 and Fukitaichou of squad 9, Kensei Muguruma and Mashiro Kuna's reiatsu's have dissapeared!" My heart dropped drastically. I closed my eyes and tried to sense their reiatsu's. Nothing! Crap! Without knowing it, tears poured down from my eyes. I lunged out of my bed and ran down the halls of the infirmary. "Kensei!" I yelled. Unohona-taichou saw and quickly grabbed me by the arm to stop me from leaving. "I'm sorry but you shouldn't go searching. You heard the announcement." She said calmly.

"I know but I can't live with myself if their really gone!" I growled and pulled out of her grip. I depended on my wolf-like nose and sniffed the air for any scents. Nothing. I ran toward the closest squad. Squad 5. Shinji! I ran toward his squad. Pushing the door open quickly. No one except creepy ass Aizen. I ran out of there and toward squad 12. Hiyori! Pushing open the door, Urahara-taichou was sitting at his desk sadly. "Urahara-taichou! Where's Hiyori!" I asked frantically. He shrugged. "I don't know and Yamamoto won't let me do anything about it!" He said frantically.

"I'm afraid something bad happened." He continued. He looked up at my face seeing the tears. "Why are you worried?" He asked. The only reason I knew Urahara is because occasionally I'd see him when I'd go train with Yoruichi. "K-kensei and Mashiro." I choked out. "Ah, that's right. Kensei's your older brother right?" I shook my head. He rose an eyebrow questioningly. "You both hang out all the time, and have the same last name. Your not related?" He asked. "Yeah, we aren't related. When I was little, me and him became best friends and I never remembered my last name so he gave me his. That first day I met him, was the death day of my real brother, the ex-fukitaichou of squad 9, Jyoi." I replied. My heart began to race. _'Why the hell am I hanging around here! I have to fucking find Kensei!' _I yelled in my head. Urahara thought for a moment.

"If I go out tonight, to look for Hiyori, do you wanna' come? You might be able to find your friend." He asked. I nodded frantically. "We leave in about an hour, I've got to finish something." He replied. I nodded then stepped outside. I remembered I was still in bandages. I shunpo'd towards my squad barracks. "Anyone?" I called out. No one. The others must have been brought into the mess too! Tears dropped down my cheeks. I ran toward my room and slipped on a top that Yoruichi had given me, it was one of the punishment forces tops. It was a normal black top, with the straps wrapping around my neck, leaving most of my back bare. I removed my hakama pants and replaced them with the punishment stealth squads pants. They were a bit slimmer then my hakama pants, but they were still a bit baggy on me, but still comfortable. I know its weird for me, a squad 9 member to have squad 2 clothes. I spend most of my time with Yoruichi so she gave me some clothes.

Now walking towards the 12th squad barracks again as it was getting dark. I hid my reiatsu and held onto my zanpaktou so it wouldn't clink. I crept through the shadows. Finally reaching the barracks, I waited in the front for him.


	9. The Incident and Being Seperated

**Sadness! T.T If you don't know what this is implying to go watch episode 206 and on. R+R Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi**

Finally he came threw with a black cloak. "Ready?" He asked hoarsely. I nodded. We quietly began to walk through the shadows towards a small section of forest near the Rukon district. After a few minutes, someone coughed and came out of the shadows right in front of Urahara. I slinked away. It was Tessai, the taichou of the kido corps. After Tessai managed to get Urahara to take him, they began to go on. I followed behind them quietly.

Suddenly, a familiar scent was carried through the air. My wolf ears and tail popped up. My tail drooped between my legs and my ears flattened against my head. This is a bad sign. I came out of the dark and coughed slightly. Urahara remembered I was going with him and saw my black ears stick out of my brunette hair and then my tail. "What the hell?..." His voice trailed off. "I'm part wolf, stop gawking!" I snapped at Tessai and Urahara. "I found them, their about 175 feet away." I announced,

Urahara looked at me amazed. Then we began to run toward the destination.

"Ribeka. There's some other reiatsu with Muguruma's, Kuna's and Hiyori's. I recognize the others except for 1 of them." He replied. I nodded, "I'll hide in the bushes, and I won't come out unless something bad happens." I replied. I new I probably can't keep that promise, if Kensei is there. He nodded.

Once we were a few feet away from the destination, I pulled away from them and hid in the bushes, masking my reiatsu and hiding my tail and ears. I peeked through some bushes and my breath was stuck in my throat. I looked out and saw hollows. Not just any hollows. My friends as hollows. The worst one, was one that had cylinders protruding from his back, and his muscles seemed to have grown a bit more, and the mask which was like a hockey mask. The red, blood lusting eyes peered out. He was trapped under a certain kido with weights, holding him down. He thrashed around growling and snarling. Finally after a few minutes he calmed down and just laid there. Kensei!

My mind was yelling, 'Stay put!' but my heart was yelling, 'Go help him!' This time I will be listening to my mind. I clenched my fists so tight, that my finger nails dug into my palms, drawing my blood. One of my canines grew a bit and I bit onto my bottom lip, making me bleed. It felt as if my heart was being torn in half. Tears poured down my cheeks as I felt useless.

I saw the three extra reiatsu's, Gin, a student from the academy, Aizen, Shinji's fukitaichou, and Tousen! My eyes turned red and I snarled. He betrayed Kensei! Aizen and his 'groupies' left, leaving Urahara and Tessai to deal with the 'hollowfied' people. Suddenly a green light appeared as Tessai, preformed a forbidden kido. Urahara walked over to me and placed a hand on my head, hiding his eyes behinds stray tufts of his hair. "Go back to you barracks and rest. you need it." He replied. I nodded slightly, and shunpo'd away. My heart was filled with sadness. I left Kensei! I soon laid down in my futon sobbing silently. I went to sleep, not knowing that the last time I would see Kensei was that night, with him as a hollow.


	10. The World Of The Living

**Sorry it's a bit short. R+R Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi  
**

**[Time skip to 101 years after the incident]**

"Hitsuguya-taichou! Yamamoto, has sent me to call for you. He is planning on sending you, Rangiku fukitaichou, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji fukitaichou, to the world of the living." I exclaimed. Toushiro nodded and shunpo'd away. I ran toward the Senkai gates.

Once I reached it, Rangiku greeted me happily. "Hi Ribeka! Excited that we're going to the world of the living?" She asked. I nodded. I was placed in squad 10 after the incident. I was constantly reminded of that horrible night.

Finally my taichou Hitsuguya showed up. "We are ready." Toushiro exclaimed as the gates began to open. I felt a bit nervous but I smiled. Once we stepped through, we ended up in a small shop. I froze in my step as I realized a couple of certain smells. It can't be! They dissapeared along with...the others. My ears and tail showed up. My ears flattened against my hair and my tail began to prick. "What's wrong Ribeka?" Yumichika asked as he walked next to me. "I just recognize something, to familiar." I replied. Following behind Toushiro, he led us into a room. I froze. "U-Urahara...?" I asked, still not sure. He turned his head toward me, and flipped up the corner of his weird green and white hat, that matched his green and white cloak and clogs. His blond hair hanging out from underneath the hat. "Ribeka?" He asked, standing up and walking over to me looking at me with interest. I nodded.

A wide grin grew on his face. I didn't smile back which made him frown. "What's wrong?" He asked. "K-Kensei?" I choked out. "He's alright." Was all he told me. I sighed in relief. "That's all I needed to know." I replied. Toushiro raised an eyebrow questioningly. Funny thing is, I'm older then my taichou. I may have already reached bankai and I have the spiritual pressure of two taichou's, I chose not to be a taichou. I shook my head, to confirm with him, that nothing was wrong. Rangiku, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku pulled me to the side while Toushiro began to talk to Urahara. "Who the hell is Kensei?" They asked in unison. "Just my best friend from before you were born." I replied harshly. They pulled back in my sudden outburst.

"Sorry." I replied. Urahara remembered something. "Oh there's something I have to give you guys before you go outside. Faux bodies, also known as gigai's. It's like compressing your shinigami self, but your in human form and the humans can see you." He replied while walking over to a closet. He opened the doors revealing a group of bodies. "All you have to do is touch it, and it compresses your shinigami. Then I have these mod-souls that can control your body, once a hollow appears." He asked leading each of us to our separate bodies. I touched mine, getting sucked in as the world went black for a moment. When I could see again, I didn't see a faux body, I was in it. I looked at the clothes I was wearing, they were pretty cool. I wore a black short sleeve shirt, and some khaki cargo shorts.

I looked at my shoes and there were low cut black sneakers. "The faux bodies, start off with the clothes that match your personality. But you are able to change, now that you are in them." Urahara exclaimed. I sat up and realized my hair was in a clip just like the one I always wear and Jyoi's death day. A small tear ran down my cheek. Rangiku noticed. She was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a yellow lose shirt over it, and she was in a maroon skirt.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "The hair clip just reminds me of my brother." I replied. She nodded and turned away. I noticed what the others were wearing. Yumichika was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, and black skinny jeans. Ikkaku was wearing a white muscle shirt and some blue jeans. Toushiro was wearing a black button-up t-shirt, and gray skinny jeans. Renji was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with some weird green and red patterns and some blue jean bell bottom pants.

"For now you can explore then town. By the end of the day, I'll find a place for each of you to stay." Urahara announced. We all nodded and left the shop. The whole group, except for me, went one way, I went the other. "Ribeka!" Toushiro called out. I turned to face him. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going to go buy something from the convenience store. And explore, since I've been here a while back, I want to see what's new." I replied walking away.

I found a small corner store and entered. Good thing I still had some money from the time a came here a while back in squad...9... I sighed, grabbing a soda from one of the shelves. The next thing I heard made me catch my breath. An all to familiar voice. "Shut up already and buy your own!" He growled. "But I don't want too! I don't have any money!" A small girl with green hair whined.


	11. Reunion

**Finally finished this chapter hope you enjoy and R+R please~! Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi  
**

"K-K-Kensei..." I looked to where the noise came from. The guy had the white hair too... He looks like him too, the only difference is the hair, the piercings and the outfit. I gulped loudly and walked towards the two people. "H-hello. Would your names happen to be Kensei, and Mashiro?" I ask, hiding behind my bangs so they can't notice me yet. I heard him groan in annoyance. "Yeah. Why do you care?" He responded. My heart lifted. I found him. I bit my lip lightly to stop myself from screaming at him and asking him why he left me behind for the mission. A tear ran down my cheek. They noticed. "Hey girl. Why are you crying?" Mashiro asked. She bent down to see under my bangs. She stumbled backwards with an awed expression. Kensei began to get curious.

He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face so my eyes met his. His eyes widened. "R-Ribeka?" He managed. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist crying. "I missed you guys a lot! I thought you guys were fucking dead!" I yelled into his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me too. "Ribeka your here!" Mashiro exclaimed happily. I nodded, finally pulling out of Kensei's grip.

Kensei and Mashiro both had abnormal smiles on their faces. "How are the others?" I asked. "Their fine! Wanna' go see 'em?" Mashiro asked. I nodded with a smile. "I really wanna." I exclaimed. "Alright let me pay for this then." Kensei replied, walking to the counter to pay. I watched as he came back and pushed the bag of groceries into Mashiro's arms. "Since I bought it, you carry it." He exclaimed. She was just about to complain, until I interrupted her by jumping on Kensei's back.

"What the hell?" He growled. "Since you gave her the bags to carry, you can carry me." I smiled. He growled, but carried me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I rested my chin in the crook of his neck. "Thank you." I muttered in his ear. He grunted a reply which made me chuckle. "I missed you..." I muttered into his shoulder.

I saw a small smile creep onto his face. When I looked up, I noticed a small, abandoned warehouse come into distance. Once we reached it, Mashiro called out, "Hatcchi! We're here!" Hatcchi's here too? Wow. Suddenly, a barrier came into view and a small door opened. I hopped off of Kensei's back as we walked in. I looked around and noticed that it looked just like any other normal, empty warehouse. I was way wrong. There was a couple of halls, to where I think that their rooms are located down there. I don't know.

A skinny, blond haired man peeked his head out of a room. "Oi! Kensei! Whose this?" He asked as he leaned in toward me to try and figure out who I was. It pissed me off, causing a vein to pop up above my eyebrow. I growled. "Who the hell do you think it is?" I snarled. Shinji's eyes widened, and his creepy smile crept across his face. "Ribeka?" He asked. "No! God! Damn! Duh!" I growled. He pulled me into a hug, almost cutting off my circulation. I pushed him off.

"Hey Dickhead! When's the food getting here?" I heard a familiar voice yell. I didn't know where it came from. I looked around, then saw the small blond haired, freckled girl walk out of a hole on the floor. I rose an eyebrow questioningly. She froze in her step, and her mouth dropped. "Ribeka?" She asked unbelieved. I waved slightly at her. Hiyori ran at me and pulled me into a death hug. I groaned in pain. "What is it with you people and hugs?" I managed to choke out before Kensei pried her off of me.

"Just wait till the others here that Kensei's sister is here?" She cheered and ran back down the creepy hole. I glared at Kensei, causing him to back away. "You, haven't told them yet?" I growled. He shook his head quickly. "What do you mean Ribeka?" Shinji asked. "I'm not his sister." I responded. It had always bothered me when people thought that, but in the Soul Society, that was the plan. Now that we aren't in the Soul Society, no need to keep it a secret. Shinji looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean?" "I'm not biologically related to him, we're just best friends, ...since childhood." I replied.

"But what's with the last name?" Hiyori asked as she came up from behind, with Love, Rose, Lisa, and Hiyori trailing behind. I looked toward Kensei, "You wanna explain?" I asked. He shook his head, and I sighed. "When I was little, I never new my last name. So when I met Kensei, he offered me his last name, and I gratefully took it. But that same day, when Kensei met my older brother, Jyoi, a hollow attacked, and Jyoi...died." I replied as a couple of tears ran down my cheeks. Kensei placed a hand on my shoulder, firmly, making me turn around in surprise. When I looked toward him he had a small smile and his eyes filled with concern.

I turned back towards the others as they looked at me sadly. They understand it. "Well, guys, I've got to see you later. I have to go back to Urahara's shop." I exclaimed. "I'll walk you." said Kensei. "You don't have to." I replied. I didn't want to cause any trouble, because it seemed liked they were busy. "But I want to." He exclaimed, putting a hand on the small of my back, and leading me out. "By guys! See you later!" I called after the others. They waved, as Hatcchi opened the barrier.


	12. New Secrets

**Once more sorry it's short :l but it's a pretty good story right? :P it's all just popping into my mind! Disclaimer: I do Not own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi  
**

"Your carrying me again." I exclaimed abruptly. He growled. "You know, you haven't changed a bit. And, no, I'm not carrying you." He replied. I smiled and hooked my arm with his. "You don't know how terrified I was that night..." I muttered, as the smile faded. He looked at me like I was crazy, until he figured out what I was talking about. "Y-you saw it?" He managed. I nodded.

He bit the corner of his lip. "I wanted to jump out and help, but Urahara made me stay in the bushes. I was so willing to help you, that I had to cause myself pain." I exclaimed, clenching my fists tightly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closely. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He choked out. "At least your OK now." I replied. I felt him tense up.

I stopped walking, causing him to stop. "What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed. "There's something I've got to tell you." He replied. "I'm part hollow." He muttered. The shocked me a bit. "What do you mean?" I asked. "When I was turned into a hollow that night, Urahara turned us back to human, just with some side-effects. Now, we have 'inner hollows', which can lend us power, which gives us the ability to pull out the mask. The others can do it too. Which is why, we're not allowed back into the Soul Society. Shinji gave us all the name, the Vizards." He exclaimed. This was a bit hard to take in right away. But after a few minutes of letting it set in, I nodded and forced a smile back on my face.

So now we both have 'powers' of our own. "So is your mask, the same as that night?" I asked, as we began walking once more. He nodded.

The shop came into view after a few more minutes. I looked up on the roof and saw Toushiro. I smirked. Rangiku must have scarred him off. "Taichou!" Speak of the devil. I hid behind Kensei. He looked at me weirdly. "Hide me." I whispered. She always messes with me, and man do I get tired of it. "What the hell...?" Kensei muttered. Rangiku popped outside of the front door. She saw me peeking out from the side of Kensei.

"Ribeka!" She squealed. She scrambled over, making me jump onto Kensei's back and let out a low growl. She laughed. "So who is this?" She was implying to Kensei. "K-Kensei Muguruma." He replied. Oooooh...Crap. Rangiku is gonna' get ideas. She laughed. Kensei stepped away from me and began to walk away. "Well... see you later Ribeka." He replied. Rangiku wrapped an arm around my stomach and began to pull me away. I tried to scramble away from Rangiku, and run toward Kensei. She kept a strong hold, pulling me into the shop. "Kensei! Help!" I squealed. I turned his head a bit to look at me, as I saw a smile cross his face. "Nope." I heard him say, even though it sounded like he whispered it. "I'm gonna' get you for this Kensei!" I yelled as Rangiku pulled the door shut.


	13. Experimentation

**New chapter up! I have a question, should I make another story, it's the same as this one, but from Kensei's point of view? And if I do, which chapters should I make his point of view from? Leave an answer in the reviews please! R+R Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach, only Ribeka and Jyoi!**

I scrambled away to a corner and held my arms up to the wall, with a terrified expression.

"W-What do you want?" I muttered. "So is that your brother?" She suggested. "No." I choked out. She rose an eyebrow questioningly, as a smile crept across her face. "Then what is he to you?" She asked, creeping closer, making me push myself against the wall further. She's cornering a wolf, and she doesn't know it. I might snap back. "He's my best friend, we've been friends since we were kids." I exclaimed.

"Are you sure that's it?" She asked dangerously. It was sorta starting to piss me off. Bad thing is she's never seen me with my wolf form so I can't use it. I frowned. Just because I can't doesn't mean I won't. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the mod soul pill. I popped it into my mouth, and came out in the squad 2, stealth force pants, and punishment force shirt. I had gotten permission from Yamamoto to wear it. My anger took over, causing my eyes to go red, and my wolf ears and tail to pop up. My canines grew and overlapped my lip, sending my reiatsu through the roof. "YES I'M SURE THAT'S IT!" I growled.

Rangiku, pulled back with a bit of fear in her eyes. I turned to the mod soul. "You stay here." I growled. She nodded and sat in the corner quietly. I threw open the door, and stomped down the streets, steering clear of humans, with my reiatsu still going sky high. I screamed in frustration.

I sniffed the air, to see if any hollows were around. None. I let out a sigh that sounded like a muffled scream. I stomped over to the park, and sat by the river. starring into the water angrily. I heard rustling of leaves from behind me. I snapped my head back and saw who it was. I let out a groan. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sat next to me. "Pissed off." I growled.

"What happened?" He sighed. I looked up at him. "Rangiku, pissed me off. She was interrogating me." I growled. He gave a small smile. "Why don't you go change back into your gigai, so I don't look like an idiot talking to myself?" Kensei suggested. "Nah. You making yourself look like an idiot works for me." I replied. His smile faded. He placed a hand on my head and scratched me behind the ear. I practically melted in his grasp. I fell across his lap and thumped my tail happily. He chuckled. "You really haven't changed." He muttered.

Finally he stopped scratching behind my ear, allowing me to pull away. "Alright, I guess I'll go put on my gigai." I exclaimed. My reiatsu had dropped down at an alarming pace, being calmed down by Kensei. He smiled and starred out toward the river. I shunpo'd towards Urahara's shop.

Reaching the front door, I slid it open, finding my gigai, still in the same spot. I touched its head, letting me slip into it, and making the mod soul pill fly out. I caught it and stuck it into my pocket. Trying to steer clear from anyone, I failed. "Hello Ribeka!" Yumichika called. I stopped in my tracks as I tried to step out of the door. I turned my head slowly and stiffly.

"Hi..." I semi-growled. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously. "To visit a friend." I exclaimed stiffly. "Who?" He pried. "Kensei." I replied, walking out before he could say anything. Sticking my hands in my pockets, I stared at the sky, walking down an abnormally quiet street. It made my suspicions grow just a bit.

Finally reaching the river bank, I walked along it, reaching Kensei. He was sitting in the same spot I left him. I crept up behind him, then I sat next to him. He seemed lost in thought. Making me curious. I lifted a hand slowly, getting ready to poke him in the cheek. Instead he lifted a hand quickly, catching mine. I jumped in surprise as a smile crept across his face. I frowned slightly. He placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"You don't know how glad I am, that your back." He exclaimed. I frowned deeper. "The bad thing is, this is only a mission, which means I'll be going back." I replied, looking at him sadly. His smile faded and he nodded. That will be a hard day having to go back.

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap. Taken aback by this surprise, I let him. He wrapped his arms around my protectively and buried his face in the crook of my neck. A small blush crept across my cheeks, as I placed a hand on the side of his neck, right behind his ear and rubbed there softly, still facing forward. I felt him stiffen but I continued.

Finally I pulled my hand away. Right away I regretted it, my hand felt cold without the warmth of his skin underneath it. I felt him grumbled a few words against my neck, but I couldn't here them. He pulled his head out of the crook of my neck revealing the smile that had made its way across his face. I pulled myself out of his lap and sat on my knees facing him. I lifted a hand and put it in his hair. He rose an eyebrow questioningly. I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair and smiled. "Still feels the same." I commented. He smirked.

Then I remembered him leaving me behind with Rangiku, An evil smile played across my face, as I got on all fours and crept toward him. He inched back with a semi cautious. "What are you doing?" He growled. "I told you I'm gonna' get revenge on you for leaving me with Rangiku." I responded. He tried to get up, but I quickly crawled after him, grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Causing him to trip and fall onto his stomach, allowing me to crawl onto his back. I sat there criss-crossed and smiling like an idiot.

He crossed his arms and rested his chin on top. I heard him let out a sigh but I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "I guess you got me." He muttered. "No, damn, duh." I chuckled. He laughed. I decided to do some experimenting. I was pretty good with pressure points. I connected my fingers with each other, and reached my arms out in front of me, pulling back my fingers in the process, cracking the knuckles. I felt Kensei tense. I laughed darkly.

I placed my thumbs on each side of his jaw, letting me place my pointer fingers right in the soft spot behind his ears and I pressed down, not to hard but also not to soft. He left out a choked groan. Then I gently let my finger tips graze down his neck, slowly pressing against certain spots on his neck that felt softer then others.

Still sitting on his back, I bent over slightly, allowing my thumbs to rest in the small 'dents' where his collarbone meets his neck. I pressed down hard, causing him to shudder. "Ribeka..." He growled lowly. "Shh. I'm not done _experimenting_." I muttered. He sighed and let his muscles relax, knowing that he can't change my mind even if his life depended on it.

I trailed my fingertips down his spine, gently yet roughly pressing each joint, sending a jolt each time, through his body. Each joint, inching my closer to his tailbone. I stopped about three joints above his pants line. I dare NOT go any lower. I slightly inched off of his back, but still sitting there. I laughed lightly when I felt his back harden slightly when I had stopped pressing.

Finally I pulled off, allowing him to turn onto his back, still laying down. Without thinking, I plopped down and rested my arms across his abdomen. Crossing them and resting the left side of my face on them, allowing me to look up at him. He had a smile across his features when he muttered, "I swear to god, your gonna be the death of me." He said as he laid the back of his head on one of his arms and placing his other hand on the small of my back, letting it rest there.

I sighed happily and closed my eyes, with a smile playing across my features. He began to rub my back slowly. I moved one of my arms forward so it rested across his waist.

After about an hour, I noticed that it was getting dark. I sighed and sat up. Kensei looked at me questioningly. "What's wrong?" He asked as he also sat up. "It's getting dark and my taichou, might wonder where I am." I sighed. I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes but it dissapeared as quickly as it appeared. He stood up and held out a hand to help me up. I gratefully took it as he helped me up.

Brushing off my shorts, I heard someone in the distance calling my name. I stood up straight and saw a head with bright red hair walking through a crowd. I turned to face Kensei once more and muttered, "See you later." He nodded and turned his back to me, walking back towards the warehouse. I walked over towards the crowd as Renji spotted me, and Kensei walking away.


	14. The Cat Appears!

**Hey guys sorry I haven't added any chapters lately, I've been trying to decide if I should do a Kensei POV. Since no-one has gave me any ideas! :l You guys are sooooo helpful. Ribeka= My name in Japanese and Jyoi= My not so dead brother's name in Japanese. Our names are Rebecca and Joey, if you guys wondered. But yeah, disclaimer, I do NOT own any bleach characters except Jyoi and Ribeka. I also might start adding some other Oc's. Aka Ribeka's birthday is September the 3rd! :P**

I ran to catch up with Renji. Once I made it by his side he rose an eyebrow questioningly. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Who was that?" He asked slyly. "A friend." I spat. He put his hands up in defense, jokingly. "Alright, alright I was just curious." He responded. I stuck my hands in my pockets and kept a scowl on my face. I don't know why but anger just came over me. Maybe because I didn't want to mess with Rangiku interrogating me again? "What's got you mad?" Renji asked curiously. I shrugged. I looked forward as my eyes turned to gray for annoyance.

I saw Urahara's shop come into view. I stopped and turned towards Renji. "Wanna race? I bet I'll beat you!" I exclaimed. A smile crept across his face. He nodded. Taking off towards the shop, Renji began to run too. I wasn't trying, but he thought I was which made me smirk. "Still think you can beat me?" He called back. "Yep!" I exclaimed. He looked back at me surprised, still running. I smiled dangerously and picked up speed. Even though I still wasn't running full speed, I began to pass him up. "What the hell?..." He muttered.

I beat him to the door, only to smack into the chest of my taichou, Toushiro. I fell back on my ass, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Toushiro held out his hand to help me up, I gladly took it and muttered, "Thank you." He just nodded and began to walk past Renji, down the street. "So why did you want me?" I asked Renji as I stuck my hands back in my pockets. "Urahara wanted to speak with you." He replied. I nodded and walked inside. Kisuke was sitting down, enjoying some tea with a small black cat sitting next to him.

"You needed me Urahara?" I asked, sitting across from him at the table. "Yes, I wanted to know if you have a place to stay." He muttered, taking another sip of tea. I shook my head. He let a smile creep across his face. "Would you like to stay here?" He asked. "Oh no. I couldn't. Besides, I most likely won't sleep. I enjoy exploring at night especially." I replied. He let a small frown cross his face. "Well, if you do need a place to stay, I'm open for you." He replied. I nodded. "Besides I already Renji staying here, and he's a mooch." Urahara laughed. "While Toushiro and Rangiku are at Orihime's place." I've heard of Orihime, she was with the Ryoka when they broke into the Seritei to save one of Ukitake-taichou's subordinates. I think the other Ryoka's names were Kurosaki, Uryuu, and Sado.

The small black cat looked at me. Then I swear I saw it smile. "Long time no-see Ribeka." I jumped in surprise. The cat is fucking talking! "What the hell!" I exclaimed. "I'm sure you remember Yoruichi Shihouin." My eyes widened as I squinted at the cat. The cat laughed. "I remember Yoruichi, but this doesn't look like Yoruichi one bit!" I retorted. All of a sudden, smoke came out of no where and a female figure appeared in the smoke. Urahara pulled his hat down to block out the figure from his view. Then I saw a familiar pair of gold cat-like eyes and purplish, blackish hair. She turned around and picked up an orange shirt out of no where and put it on. Then she slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans. She tied up her her into a pony-tail, leaving little tufts on the sides like a certain taichou I remember. My eyes widened. "Yoruichi!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at her and pulling her into a hug. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Like I said before, long time no see Ribeka." She exclaimed. I nodded with a wide, wolfish grin. I let the wolfish grin fade as my gigai began to feel uncomfortable. A low growl formed in my throat. "Whats wrong?" Yoruichi asked as she sat next to Kisuke. "My gigai is bothering me." I replied. I replied my hand into my pocket and pulled out the mod soul pill. I popped it into my mouth and came back out in my shinigami form. I sat there next to my gigai in the punishment force shirt which had straps that wrapped around my neck and then the stealth force pants. A small smile played across my face as I remembered once that when Soi Fon, the new squad 2 taichou, complained to Yamamoto about me wearing it. She hasn't changed one bit.

"You've still got those?" Yoruichi asked with surprise. I nodded. "I always keep stuff from friends around. Same goes with the hair clip." I replied pointing to the clip that was holding up my hair. The hair clip was something Jyoi gave me for my birthday one year. I always held it dear to me and I still do. I let out a sigh. Reaching to my gigai, I slipped inside and was once more, visible to the human eye.

I stood up and placed my hands in my pockets. Heading for the door, the sound of Kisuke's voice stopped me. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To walk around, I hate laying around." I muttered, sliding open the shop door, then turning around to close it. I yawned and began to walk down the street. I looked up at the sky which was turning dim, seeing very few stars, start to show up.

Walking past an apartment complex I heard an all to familiar, "MATSUMOTO!" I laughed, only to have a certain comrade, peek out a window at me. My blue eyes, making me noticeable in the night. "Ribeka! Come on in!" She yelled from the second floor. I frowned. The last thing I want, is to stay in the same house as Rangiku. I dragged myself to the steps and began to climb.

Once I reached the top, Rangiku grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside. It was a nice little cozy apartment, but not the type I like. She pulled me into a living room where the Ryoka, Orihime was, drinking her tea. I looked out to a pair of sliding doors that led to a small balcony, only to see Toushiro sitting on the railing allowing his legs to hang over the edge. Rangiku plopped next to Orihime and smiled like crazy.

Leaving me to stand there awkwardly, Orihime broke the silence. "Why don't you sit down Ribeka? Enjoy a cup of tea! I'll go make one for you!" She said cheerfully, skipping into the kitchen. Rangiku kept smiling, which was beginning to creep me out. "...What?" I asked cautiously. "Oh nothing!~" She sang happily. Orihime came back in and sat across the table from me. She handed me some tea as I gratefully took it and I took a long swig of it.


	15. From Awkward to Sadness

**Lol DAMN YOU RANGIKU! xD Just kidding. Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach except for Ribeka and Jyoi**.

Still drinking it, Rangiku spoke up. "So is that man your lover?" She asked. I slammed the cup down on the table quickly and began to cough, because I was choking on the tea. "RANGIKU!" I yelled. "What! I'm just curious!" She admitted. "No he is not!" I growled, trying to fight the blush that crept onto my cheeks at the thought. She laughed. "Your mind says otherwise, or you just want to be." She announced. My eyes widened a bit then I shook my head, allowing some sense to enter.

Orihime giggled like crazy. Then she stopped and asked, "Who are we talking about?" She asked shyly. "Kensei Muguruma, Ribeka's "Friend"." Rangiku replied, using the air quotes. I growled a bit. Something popped into Orihime's mind. "Is he a vizard?" She asked. I rose an eyebrow questioningly but nodded. "I've met them! When I was searching for Ichigo to tell him something, I found their "hideout" and saw them. He has the blond hair right?" She asked. I shook my head, "White hair." I replied. The one she was thinking about, is either Shinji or Rose since they both have blond hair. Even though Rose still looks like a girl. I snickered.

A smile as equally creepy as Rangiku's showed up on her pale frame. I scooted away from the table with a panic'd expression. Their gonna plan something! I growled a bit. "So...Ribeka, how long have you known him?" Orihime asked. "Since childhood, we've grown up together in the Rukon district." I replied. "What's your full name again?" Rangiku asked. "You already know it! I'm not repeating it!" I growled. "Come on!~ Orihime doesn't know it!" Rangiku whined. I sighed in frustration. She has a point. I pinched the bridge of my nose a bit then replied, "Ribeka Muguruma." Orihime looked at me surprised.

"Are you two, married?" She asked stupidly. I Stood up quickly as a blush spread across my cheeks and yelled, "Hell no!" She looked at me a bit scared from the sudden outburst. "Then who come you two have the same last name?" Rangiku asked, not affected by my anger. I growled and sat down criss-cross, rubbing my head a bit while I held a scowl on my features. "Do you really want me to tell you?" I semi growled at them. They both nodded.

"Argh. Okay, well, hmm...how should I start?" I thought. "From the beginning." They both said eagerly. I looked at them surprised. I sighed and began to tell them about how we met in the past, and I tried to leave out as much detail as I could that involved Jyoi. After telling them about the years in the Shinigami Academy and the years in Squad 9. Then I tried to leave out most of the info of the "Incident" but Rangiku new I was leaving some stuff out and made me spill it all. They looked at me surprised.

"Your past was harsh..." Rangiku muttered. I nodded and sighed. During some of the explanation, my eyes had begun to brim with tears, and Rangiku noticed, keeping it quite though. I turned my back away from the table and crossed my arms starring at the wall, not letting them see my face. A couple of tears fell down my cheeks as clips from the incident flashed through my mind.

I got up and walked to the door, only to be stopped by Toushiro's voice. He must have come in when I was busy telling the girls the story of my past. "Ribeka? Where are you going? Don't you need a place to stay?" He asked. I turned around only to reveal tear stained cheeks and a sad expression. "I'm not gonna stay anywhere, I'm going to roam around." I replied. I turned to Orihime and asked her shakily, "Can I leave my gigai here?" She nodded.

I reached into my pocket and popped the mod soul pill into my mouth, letting myself appear in my Shingami form, with my tail and ears. My tail swished sadly and my ears flopped over. My eye color was gray for sadness. Rangiku's eyes widened as she saw my appearance. "Be careful Muguruma." Toushiro sad strictly. I nodded and opened the door.

Dragging myself out, I shunpo'd off of the second floor and headed towards the park. I sat on the river bank and starred into the water. After a few hours of staying in that same spot, it began to pour rain heavily. I unclipped my hair and let it hang in my face. After a couple of minutes my hair began to stick to my face, and my shihakshou began to get soaked. It was starting to get cold, but I was to sad to give a crap. "What the hell is wrong with me!" I growled. Everything happened a LONG time ago and I'm still grieving over it. I crawled over to a tree and collapsed onto my side, starring out into the open aimlessly.

After I while I began to feel cold and the world around me began to shrink away as I drifted off into an uneasy, painful sleep. All the bad things that happened to me in the past, came back to haunt me in one night.


	16. Horrible Thoughts

**Here's another chapter! Once more, go to my profile and take the poll! T.T Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach only Ribeka and Jyoi!**

When I woke up, I sat up with a start and realized I wasn't outside anymore. I looked around frantically at the unfamiliar room. I was laying in a comfortable bed that had a familiar scent, and when I searched the walls for any sign of where I was, I saw something that brought back memories. A squad 9 haori hanging on the wall. It had tears in the bottom edges and on the back. My heart skipped a beat.

I looked down and realized, I wasn't in my shihakshou. I had a short sleeved green and black shirt and some pants that were a bit longer then they should be. I looked to see my zanpaktou laying on a nightstand next to the bed. I began to feel shaky and sick. I laid back as I broke out into a cold sweat. I red tint crossed over my cheeks and I was feeling crappy.

Someone came through the door but I didn't bother seeing who it was since I new where I was now. The person walked over to the edge of the bed and placed a wet wash cloth on my forehead. I moaned in pain. "You OK?" He asked worriedly. It was Kensei. I looked at him with painful and saddened eyes. I saw his expression fall.

I scooted over in the bed slowly and made room for him to sit. He sat up next to me, resting his back against the headboard. His hand rested near my head. Without thinking my hand crept to his, and I grabbed it and held near my cheek. He looked at me in surprise. I looked up at him and held a small smile. "What were you doing outside in the rain last night?" He asked. "Sulking like a stupid idiot." I muttered.

I made my tail and ears disappear and my eyes go back to blue. "So why were you sulking?" He muttered. "I was explaining my past, leaving out parts about Jyoi, to Rangiku and Orihime. They were way to curious, and it brought me to tears even though I should be over most of it." I replied hanging my head and taking a long, shaky sigh. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his lap.

My heart skipped a beat. He removed his arm from my shoulders and wrapped both arms around my waist. He rested his head in the crook my neck and muttered quietly, "I'm sorry." This made me jump in surprise. "What are you talking about?" I asked, resting my hands on his. "If I was stronger, it wouldn't have happened." He nearly whispered. I gripped his hand and let out a small growl. "Quit saying that! It's not your fault that Aizen's a jackass!" I swore. He dug his face deeper into the crook of my neck and kept silent.

I'm the only person, that I know of, that Kensei let's his guard down around. And this is one of those moments. I let him stay in the position. He muttered something quietly, but I couldn't hear him. "Did you say something?" I asked gently. "Never mind it." He replied. I didn't pry. His grip tightened around my waist, pulling me closer against his chest.

Even though I really wanted to know what he said, I didn't ask. My eyelids began to feel heavy and on Que, Kensei sensed it and laid back, not letting go of me and letting me use him like some sort of human pillow. He loosened his grip on me, allowing me to turn around in his grip. I turned onto my stomach, which meant our chests touched, allowing me to bury my face into his chest. He rested his hands on the small of my back as he kept his head buried in the crook of my neck.

I fell asleep to the comfort of his embrace.

When I woke up this time, I was still tightly in his grasp. Kensei was still asleep. When I looked up towards his face, which was now laid back into the pillow of his bed comfortingly, looked peaceful. I smile crept up onto my face. He rarely looked like this, it was either, a scowl, a soft smile, concern or anger.

I spread out my arms, and wrapped them around him, resting my head against his chest once more. After a couple of minutes, I felt Kensei begin to stir. I lifted my head and watched. He groaned and removed one hand from me and rubbed his eyes. Then he saw me and realized he was still holding me. He quickly withdrew his arms from me and gently placed me next to him. He turned away from me on his side and muttered, "Sorry."

I laughed lightly, as he turned his head a bit to the side, for me to see. His cheeks were tinted red and he had a smile on his face. I remembered that I was still in his clothes, yes I found out that it was his clothes. "Hmm...Kensei? Where's my shihakshou?" I asked nervously. "Lisa was supposed to be drying it." He replied getting up from bed. He walked towards the door as I sat up. "I'll be right back." He replied, opening the door and walking out.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sighed. After a few minutes, Kensei came back in with my shihakshou. He placed it on the edge of the bed and walked back out. I got out of his bed and slipped off the shirt that I was wearing. Leaving me with a bare chest, I reached down and grabbed the top to my shihakshou. Then I slipped on my pants and sandals. Finally I walked over to the nightstand and slid my zanpaktou into my belt.

I walked to the door and walked out. Kensei was now, no where to be found. I sighed and walked down the hall to where, I think the exit to the warehouse was. I was right. Hatcchi was sitting on a crate drinking some coffee and reading some sort of book. "Hatcchi, can you open the barrier please? If Kensei wants to know where I went. Tell him 'I went to my friends' and tell him I said thank you." He nodded and opened the barrier for me.

Walking out, I shunpo'd toward Orihime's house. I sneezed right before I made it to the stairs. I sighed and began to climb the stairs. Once I reached the top and I was about to knock on the door. It opened. Rangiku stood their with a worried look on her face. "Where have you been? Are you OK?" She asked quickly pulling me into a hug. I sneezed once more, then nodded a bit. "I was out at the park, but I fell asleep, and woke up somewhere else." I muttered.

She let go of me and studied my expression. I had an expressionless face, determined NOT to say were I was. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me inside. "Wasn't it raining last night?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes and I was very soaked." She soon realized that my shihakshou wasn't wet at all.

She rose an eyebrow questioningly. "Then how are you not wet?" She asked. I growled a bit and ran a hand through my hair. "Long story." I replied, finding my gigai, still sitting down where I left it. I touched its shoulder, making my vision go black for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes, I was back in my gigai and extremely tired.

I decided to fight the tiredness, I crawled over to the wall, and leaned against it, crossing my arms and legs. I yawned, only to catch the attention of Orihime, who was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Did you not sleep well Ribeka?" She asked from over the counter. "No, as a matter of fact I didn't. I slept but it was as if I saw my whole life in one night." I replied tiredly.

I saw her frown. "I'm sorry about wanting to know about your past." She replied, hanging her head in shame. I sighed, "Don't be ashamed, I'm an idiot for still fearing my past." I replied, laying down and facing the wall. I yawned, and fell into a restless sleep.

I sat up quickly with a shriek, because during my dream, all my close friends, died gruesome deaths. I sat up and hugged my frame shaking violently. The last death scared me horribly. _I was being attacked by a hollow, as my wrists were trapped under debris, and I wasn't able to move, until the hollow was hovering over me, with disgusting slobber dripping down next to my head. _

_I cursed loudly for not being strong enough. All of a sudden, I heard someone gasp. 'I shouldn't have forgotten Tachikaze!' He growled. He looked at me frantically. Instead of trying to break the hollows mask, he fell to his knees next to me and tried to free my wrists. _

_The hollow lunged forward, Kensei throwing himself over me, so I wouldn't get bit. The hollow's teeth plunged into his back as he screamed in pain. My eyes widened. 'KENSEI!' I screamed loudly. Blood began to drip down his back. A weak smile covering his face, as he leaned in to kiss me real quick. 'Sorry' He muttered as he collapsed, dead over me. Tears furiously falling from my eyes._ And then I woke up.


	17. Comfort

**Next chapter should be up on September 3rd, which is this friday! And I will be another year older! Woop Woop! So will Ribeka! Disclaimer: I do Not own bleach only Ribeka and Jyoi**

Still shaking violently, I leaned against the wall as a sick feeling began to rest in my stomach. I stood up, knees shaking violently. I walked outside of the door, seeing that it was still night. I weakly, wobbled down the stairs, holding my frame tightly.

I wobbled down the street, tears pouring down my cheeks as silent sobs racked through my body. Without realizing where my feet were taking me. I just let them carry me towards my unknown destination.

Finally I reached my destination, the Vizards warehouse. I collapsed on my knees in front of it, still suffering from the nightmare. "R-Ribeka?" I heard a rough, female voice ask. My loose hair hung in my face as I shakily lifted my head to see who asked. I noticed a small girl with blond pigtails, and a red sweatsuit. Tears continued to pour down my cheeks. She ran over to me and fell to her knees next to me.

She helped me up and walked me inside the warehouse. It was about midnight right now, everyone asleep but why was she out there? She set me on the couch and sat next to me. "Whats wrong?" She asked frantically. I couldn't answer her, trying to catch my breath from sobbing. "So much bl-blood...and d-death..." I shook.

An idea snapped in her head. "Wait right here." She replied as she ran off down a hall. When she came back someone was trailing behind her. I weakly turned my head to see who it was. I saw a familiar head with silver hair. My eyes were wide as a couple more tears dripped down my cheeks and I tightened my grip on myself. My hair was probably extremely messy from all the shaking and sleep.

I ran up to me and sat next to me, pulling me into a warm embrace. I gripped his muscle shirt tightly in my small fists. "Whats wrong Ribeka?" He asked gently. "V-very bad dream." I choked out. He leaned back against the couch and pulled me closer. I buried my face into his chest as I continued sobbing. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently. I shook my head furiously.

"I-I'm so glad your not dead." I muttered into his chest. He stiffened. "What do you mean?" He asked. "In my dream, every one of my friends died, you were the last one, and the one that shook me up the most." I cried. He moved one of his hands up behind my head to support me a bit as he lifted my up bridal style. He carried me off down the hall towards his room.

He kicked open the door and carried me over towards his bed. He laid me down gently and walked back over to the door to close it. He dragged himself back over to the bed and curled up next to me. Wrapping his arms around me protectively, he rested chin on top of my head and rubbed comforting circles on the small of my back.

My crying came to a cease as the comforting feeling of being in his embrace calmed me down, it also proved my dream wrong. He's still alive. I heard soft snoring which snapped me out of my thoughts. A smile crossed my face as I looked up. He had a peaceful expression with his mouth slightly open and snoring. I laughed lightly. I lifted myself up a bit and kissed his forehead, which caused him to groan in his sleep and lean in towards me. My eyes shot open.

I leaned back, only to be followed by his head. I chuckled and curled up my head against his chest again. Finally his steady heartbeats lulled me to sleep.

Waking up from the now comforting sleep, I groaned a little bit, curling up even more into Kensei's grip. "How are you feeling?" I heard him ask. "Better but still freaked out..." I replied, resting my head on its side, over his heart. His hand gently rubbed up and down my back. "Thank you Kensei." I grumbled. "No problem. Do you wanna talk about what freaked you out now?" He asked. I lifted my head up a bit and looked into his eyes.

"If you wanna hear it, I'll tell you..." I muttered sadly. His expression softened as he saw my sadness. "You don't have to tell me." He replied. He slowly began to sit up, me sitting up with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. "Kensei your the best." I replied. He just smiled and he ruffled my hair a bit.

I tried to give him a quick peck on the cheek, but he turned his head a bit because he was trying to see what I was gonna do. So I accidentally kissed him on the lips. My eyes widened as did his. I tried to pull away, but my body didn't cooperate. A heavy blush crossed both of our cheeks, but what he did surprised me. He slid his hand up behind my head as his other arms rested around my waist.

Now instead of pulling away and began to except it. After a couple of minutes, he pulled back with a furious blush covering our cheeks. I pulled away and sat on my knees, folding my arms a bit in my lap and hiding my eyes in my bangs. "S-Sorry." He muttered, laying back down and hiding his face in the pillow.

Instead of leaving like I probably should have, I laid down next to him and rested my head on his back. He stiffened. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I took in a sharp intake of breath. "Don't be." I replied letting myself drift off into an uncomfortable sleep.


	18. Birthday

**WooHoo! It's up! And today i got money, and a Baby Carlos T-shirt (he's from the hangover) Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach only Ribeka and Jyoi**

When I woke up, something snapped in my head. Today's my birthday. Another year older. Sighing, I sat up, realizing, Kensei wasn't next to me anymore. A frown crossed my features as I smoothed down my hair. Most likely no-one remembers.

I hopped out of bed and walked towards the door. I slipped open the door and walked through it, yawning. The warehouse, was so quite a mouse could have run across the floor and anyone could hear it. Normally I would imagine, Hiyori would be kicking Shinji's ass about now.

Crash! That I bet is Shinji. I ran towards the sound, which sounded as is if it came from the kitchen? Running down the hall, I was stopped at the door by a fully intact Shinji, and Love. "We can't let you go in there Ribeka." Love exclaimed. "What? Well, then what the hell happened in there!" I asked agitated.

"Something." Shinji replied like a smart ass. I growled. "Yeah, I know! Smart ass!" I snapped. A devious smirk appeared on his face. Love stuck his head in saying something quietly. Pulling out, Mashiro and Hiyori came out. They grabbed my arms and dragged me away, fuming with anger.

"Come on Ribeka! Lets go shopping!" Mashiro said happily. My expression dropped and my eyes widened. "Damn it! Hell! NO!" I growled. Hiyori threw her head back and laughed, as they dragged me to some random store.

Coming back out of the store, I wasn't wearing the clothes that I wore on the way into the store. Instead I was wearing a lot of black. Yeah, my favorite color. A black tank-top, black baggy pants, and a zip-up black jacket. The jacket hung loosely down my shoulders, as I carried a bag that had my other clothes in.

"See Ribeka! You enjoyed it enough to buy something!" Mashiro and Hiyori exclaimed. I grunted my reply, crossing my arms over my chest. Surprisingly, we spent most of the day in there. Mashiro and Hiyori were trying on stuff, but they didn't buy it.

Some birthday this was. No-one remembering. I sighed, slumping over while I walked. We walked back towards the warehouse, through an awkward silence. Reaching the front of the barrier, not even having to ask for him to open it. The lights were out, causing me to be cautious.

Suddenly, the lights turned back on and almost everyone jumped up and said, "Happy Birthday Ribeka!" My eyes widened and a smile crossed my features. "Thank you guys!" I replied happily. Then I noticed Kensei wasn't here... A frown showed up now.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked as he walked over to me. "Where's Kensei?" I asked. Shinji's smile grew. "He's doing something, he'll be here." He replied. I nodded slightly, still holding the frown, then I noticed, not only were the Vizards here, but so were Yoruichi, Kisuke. Toushiro, Rangiku, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Sado, and Uryuu. Damn they went all out. Shinji leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"And he's the only one who actually remembered, sorry about that too." He muttered. My eyes widened. 'He remembered!' The smile grew on my face once more. "Then I guess I'm gonna have to thank him." I replied. "RIBEKA!" I heard a certain red-head yell. My expression dropped as I turned around to see her run at me. "Crap." I muttered. She pulled me into a tight hug. "Happy birthday!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you, Rangiku..." I growled slightly. Shinji chuckled, walking away. Suddenly, as I looked through the crowd who were here, I spotted a familiar white head of hair. And no, it wasn't Toushiro. I pulled out of Rangiku's embrace, and ran towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He grunted at the impact but, smiled. "Thank you, Kensei!" I replied happily. The next thing I did, I think was a bit stupid, considering all the people around us. I pulled him into a quick, happy kiss. He stiffened, and the room went quiet.

I pulled away slowly, noticing that we both held furious blushes. I hopped down and hugged my frame shyly, as he lifted an arm behind his neck and rubbed it awkwardly. Suddenly, someone busted out laughing, as I hid my eyes behind my thick, dark, bangs with a furious blush covering my cheeks. I recognized the laugh to be Rangiku, and suddenly others began to join in.

After that, the surprise party was a bit awkward for me, but I with stood it. Getting present's even though I didn't really care if I got presents. I was just happy that at least someone remembered it. I got a necklace with a wolf symbol on it, which was from Kensei mine and his initials on the back.

Rangiku got me a new shirt for the world of the living, that was purple and green. After thanking everyone, and half of them leaving, I sighed, trudging out of the warehouse. I heard footsteps running after me. Not bothering to stop, until I was pulled into someones chest.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. Already knowing who it was, I looked up to see his face. He had a small, yet sad smile, making my eyes widen. Quickly he leaned in, and placed his lips upon mine. My eyes snapped open in surprise. My arms wrapped around his neck, as his wrapped around my waist.

'What is this feeling?' I asked inside my head. My stomach began to flutter nervously. After about a minute and a half, we pulled apart. I rested my forehead against his, as my legs were wrapped around his waist, to help me up to his height. "Happy birthday." He replied. I ducked my head into the crook of his neck and muttered, "Thank you, Kensei." Wearing the necklace he got me, I gripped it one of my palms, as my other arm was still wrapped around him.

He began walking, but I didn't really care where he was going. I just rested my head on his shoulder, holding a hazy smile, enjoying this moment. Finally, he unclinged myself from him, and held me close, as he sat down at the park, underneath a shady tree.

I curled up against his chest as he rested his arms around me. I sighed happily. My eyelids began to feel heavy with sleep. "One of the best...birthdays eve...r." I slurred, falling asleep in his warm, comforting embrace.


	19. Authors Note and Promise!

Oh my lol. I didn't expect good reviews on this story, because I think I can do a lot better, and I sortta made Kensei go outta character. But thank you so much for the good reviews! I will try to rewrite this story later on! And I'll make it more interesting, I've gotten a bit better at writing! I promise you! :D


End file.
